


You gotta fight for your right to party

by UglyFucker



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Also author was listening to the Beastie Boys, Attempt at Humor, Author was mad at Joe when she wrote this, Benny wants the D, Drunk Ben, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Gwil, but she loves him, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/pseuds/UglyFucker
Summary: “What’s going on, Rami? Why is he crying?” Gwil asks while he sits next to Ben and instantly starts to pet his hair the way he knows Ben likes.“Tell me about it! He started saying goodbye to us - Joe panicked and went looking for you, by the way, and out of the blue he started talking about how sweet and handsome you are and how you haven’t been paying him attention for the whole evening.”ORDrunk Ben makes an appearance and Gwil (kind of) knows how to deal with him.





	You gotta fight for your right to party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipperTrash140109](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/gifts).



> This is for my baby **ShipperTrash140109** because she works so hard for this ship and she deserves to just relax and read sometimes. Sorry for the bad english, I swear me and Google Translate tried our best to not mess up /that/ bad.
> 
> Also dedicated to my other baby **imnosaint**.
> 
> I love you guys so much. Hopefully you’ll enjoy this.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own shit. Characters portrayed here aren’t in any way trying to reflect or represent accurately the real people they ared based on. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All situations stated here come from my sleep deprived imagination.
> 
> Title stolen from the Beastie Boys.

It was that moment of the night where the party’s atmosphere was reaching its peak; most of the guests were either drunk out of their minds or getting there. Gwil had decided to stay considerably sober when he had seen the amount of alcohol Ben was drinking and the quickness in which he was performing that particular action. Now that they were going steady in their relationship, Gwil had started to get even more attentive with the younger man: whenever Ben wanted to get shit-faced, he tried to stay sober enough to be able to take care of him (except on occasions where they were staying the night at either Gwil’s or Ben’s. That meant they could afford the luxury of getting shit-faced together and deal with the consequences the morning after).

_“Gwil?”_

_“I’m here, love. What’s wrong?”_

After Ben had been missing for more than fifteen minutes, allegedly saying goodbye to Joe and Rami, Gwil had gotten worried. He had busied himself in the meantime, mostly catching up with Allen and his friend’s soon-to-be-wife, but soon his mind started coming up with likely scenarios of what could possibly be the cause of his delay, each one worse than the previous.

“Sorry guys,” he said while scratching his beard, a nervous habit he displayed mostly when he started overthinking. “I think I’ll better start looking out for him. Don’t want him to get into any more trouble than necessary.”

That’s where he found him: curled up in an expensive looking couch, crying his eyes out while a shocked Rami stroked his back awkwardly. Lucy was kneeling right beside them, sporting an expression that looked like a painful mixture between amusement and worrisome. 

“What’s going on, Rami? Why is he crying?” Gwil asks while he sits next to Ben and instantly starts to pet his hair the way he knows Ben likes.

“Tell me about it! He started saying goodbye to us - Joe panicked and went looking for you, by the way, and out of the blue he started talking about how sweet and handsome you are and how you haven’t been paying him attention for the whole evening.” Rami says while retiring his hand from Ben’s back, laying it on Lucy’s shoulder instead.

“Wha-what?” he turns to look at Ben’s face, which looks completely red due to his drunkenly outburst. 

“I tried to defend your honour, Gwil,” Lucy interjects. “I told him that was absolute bollocks and that’s when he started crying, saying he didn’t like my ‘aggressive demeanor’ towards him.”

Gwil can’t help to let out a chuckle. He knows Ben well enough to be able to picture his facial expressions easily. At this point he has learned perfectly each and every one of them; If he wanted to, he could very well make an illustrated manual about the subject, including useful tips about dealing with each mood. He would make sure to dedicate a whole chapter to drunk Ben.

“I appreciate it, Lucy, but next time just give me a shout, okay? You know how sensible he gets after a couple of drinks,” Gwil says, letting out a sigh. He turns his attention back to his boyfriend and leans down to kiss his hair. “Hello there, gorgeous,” he says softly, trying to get him to calm down. “What’s wrong, honey?”

After hearing only a muffled response, Gwil takes Ben’s face in both his hands, trying to get him to look up. “Say again? I can’t understand if you are mumbling to the couch.”

“Like you even care!” Ben says, retiring the offending hands from his face and adopting a sitting position, getting dizzy at the abrupt movement. “You have been talking with everyone but me since this bloody party started, like the social butterfly you have suddenly become.”

“You know that’s hardly the truth, love. Do you want me to remind you how we were late to this thing because we were too busy making out in the car or has your sudden amnesia made you forget about it already?” Gwil responds cleverly, leaning to peck Ben’s lips for a second.

Lucy lets out a chuckle. “Okay, we’ll leave you two to work this out. I’ll let Joe know that we have find you and you are currently working on ‘Operation Get Ben to Chill the F-Out’.” 

“Good idea. Please kiss him goodbye for me.” Gwil jokes, waving his hand at her. 

“Will do. Later, then!”

After both Rami and Lucy have retired, Ben seems to relax a little bit.

“Ugh, finally,” Ben says and, unexpectedly, grabs Gwil’s crotch, getting a firm hold of it. “Finally some fucking privacy.”

“Love,” Gwil gently removes Ben’s hand from his genital area and holds it again both his own. “What exactly do you think you’re doing? Haven’t you noticed we are in a crowded place? I would hardly call this place ‘private’.”

“Oh, but darling, anywhere is private if I’m with you” Ben smiles sappily.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“But it does!” Ben whines and Gwil pecks his lips again, just to get him to shut up.

“Let’s get out of here before Joe comes back and decides to humiliate you on Instagram.”

“But Gwiiiiiil, weren’t we having fun?”

“Well, I was until I returned and found you weeping all over the couch.”

“I wasn’t,” Ben hiccups quite loudly and Gwil instinctively turns around to see if anyone is paying attention to them. “I wasn’t weeping, I was barely letting the depth of my emotions show through my eyes.”

“I think that’s what weeping is about, mate.”

“Don’t you ‘mate’ me!” Ben retorts loudly, getting momentarily the attention of a few of the guests. “It took you long enough to get me out of the ‘mate zone’ and now you’re just trying to get me in again and that’s not fair at all!”

“Love, there’s no such thing as a ‘mate zone’ and, even if it were, we are well past that, aren’t we?” Gwil strokes his thumbs against Ben’s hand, trying to be comforting once again. “I don’t think mates do half the things we do together”.

“You’re damn right, they don’t!” 

In a sudden energetic outburst from the shorter male, Gwil finds his lap full of drunk, horny blond trying to get into his pants, not even caring that half the attendants are nervously looking their way, asking themselves if they should just lock them up in a room to avoid uncomfortable circumstances.

“Easy, easy, shhh - ouch!” Gwil is trying to stop Ben from embarrassing both of them even more (he could already hear the teasing they’d be through come next day) but it’s nearly impossible to do so while the latter is enthusiastically leaving a hickey on his neck. “Can we, uh, can we at least go to the toilet or some, ugh, something?”

“Sorry, can’t do” Ben says simply, switching to the other side of Gwil’s neck, satisfied already with the color of the red, angry mark he just left on the smooth skin’s surface.

“Ca-can’t do? Is that the best you’ve got?” Gwil takes a hold on Ben’s blond locks and yanks on them, liberating his neck from his boyfriend’s mouth. “I’m afraid that reason is not valid enough to fuck in front of our friends and consequently get banned of all future parties and social events alike”.

“Why the hell not? Like I need any of them. The only thing I need in my life is your cock,” he grinds his hips down for emphasis, getting a grunt out of Gwil. “So big, always filling me up so good like no other cock can.”

“God, just shut up already you evil twink.”

Ben suddenly stands up, indignation and betrayal portrayed all over his face. “I’M NOT A FUCKING TWINK!” he practically shouts, deliberately ignoring a far sounding hysterical laughter that sounds suspiciously as Joe.

“Love, I know that you’re not a twink. I just needed you to stop because this was going to get very bad very quickly,” Gwil says looking amused in spite of the situation, trying to calm his agitated breathing. “Now, can we just go back to the hotel, please?”

“And what do I get if we do?” Ben crosses out his arms looking fairly annoyed at his boyfriend.

“I’ll blow you. I’ll eat you out. Whatever you want, baby,” Gwil says softly while standing up, resting his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “Let’s just... get out of here, please. I promise that I’ll even take care of you in the morning. I’ll prepare you one of those miracle cures for hangovers and I’ll cuddle the shit out of you”.

Ben just nods and takes Gwil’s hand, looking momentarily defeated. Gwil, grateful, kisses his cheek and starts leading him towards the exit. Just before they reach the end of the door, they hear a loud “Get it, twink!” from the inside of the building and suddenly Gwil finds himself cupping Ben’s crotch to stop him from picking up an useless fight that would probably delay them for another hour. It works.


End file.
